Ice cream sundaes
by Angelena H. Granger
Summary: Yeah, the title really has nothing to do with story. Well I guess there is that one part....anyway, Harry and Ron go to Hermione's during summer vacation...thats about it. G/H, R/Hm
1. Herm's Brilliant Idea

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Need I say more?   
  


Chapter One:   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


Hermione Granger lay awake in her bed one night. All she could think about was how much fun she was going to have the following week when she would go and stay at the Burrow with Harry. She had stayed at the Weasley's home three times before, and it seemed to get better every time. 

School was still at least a month away, but Hermione had already read all of her books and taken all of her usual notes. Ron and Harry were used to the fact that she was a perfectionist, and that her ways would never change. They stopped teasing her altogether, and just went along with it. The three were going into their sixth year at Hogwarts, and Hermione couldn't wait (well isn't that a surprise?). 

"You can never be too prepared." She muttered to herself as she was closing her book on advanced potions. 

With the idea of the Burrow floating aimlessly around her head, she drifted off into the land of dreams (and I think we all know what that means...).   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


Hermione was pulled from her dreams of a certain someone (who's name for now, shall remain unknown) by an annoying tapping sound on her window. She rolled over and checked her clock. 

"What in the name of -- It's bloody 5:00 a.m. for Gods-sake!" She exclaimed. 

Peering over at the window, she groaned, staring back at her through the glass was a little tennis-ball sized owl (If you hadn't guessed by now, it's Pig.) She threw herself out of her bed, and slowly trudged towards the noise. Hermione opened the window just a crack, only to have the owl fly head on into her stomach. 

"Ouch! Pig!" She whispered. She would have screamed, but she caught herself before any sound was made. Her parents were still sleeping. 

The owl flew over to her bed and settled itself onto her pillow, looking extremely pleased. He held out his leg, and Hermione couldn't believe she hadn't noticed the letter tied to it's leg-it was almost twice the size of the messenger who had brought it (and for all of you geniuses, the messenger was the owl). 

Hermione sat down on her bed, and untied the letter. Immediately, Pig sprung from the pillow and started flying around her room. She had just enough time to snatch him before he became breakfast for Crookshanks. 

She fed him a small piece of granola bar that she had left over from the previous night, and sent him on his way. Closing the window, Hermione walked over to her bed, and opened the letter.   
  


Herms, 

You won't believe this, but my parents said you and Harry can't come to stay with us! They've decided to go to Egypt to visit Bill. They are making me go with! I don't even want to go to Egypt, I was already there. I am so mad right now. I can't write anymore. Hopefully, I'll see you before the train ride. Talk to you later (if I'm lucky.)   
  


Ron   
  


Hermione re-read the letter with a sad expression. 

"What? Why wouldn't anyone want to go to Egypt? This is terrible. I am not spending the rest of my summer alone at home." She declared. 

That's when it hit her like an axe hits wood. 

"Hermione Granger, you are brilliant! What would you say, Crookshanks? Would you mind if Harry and Ron came to spend the rest of the holidays with us?" She smiled. The cat gave a purr of approval. She laughed, "Although, I don't think mum would fancy having two teenage boys running around the house! Looks like I'm gonna have to do some persuading."   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


At breakfast that morning, Hermione used her best depresses look. 

"What's wrong, Hermione? You haven't touched your food." Mrs. Granger finally asked. 

"Oh, it's nothing," she let out a long sorrow-filled sigh, "just that Ron owled me a letter. He said that his parents had decided to go to Egypt to visit his older brother, and that he had to go with. He doesn't want to, though, and now Harry and I can't visit." It seemed that her 'depression' was working very well, judging by the look on her mother's face. 

Here it goes. She thought as she crossed her fingers under the table. "So," she made sure to drag this word out, so she could be heard properly, "I was wondering if perhaps Ron and Harry could come and spend the rest of vacation with us?" She asked innocently. 

Hermione watched her mother anxiously as she thought the idea over. It seems the Gods of reason were battling inside of her head. After a while she smiled, "I think that is a great idea, honey." She finally replied. "I'll have to discuss it with your father, but I'm sure he'll see it my way in the end." She smirked. "Besides, it will give us a chance to properly meet them." 

Hermione couldn't believe her ears, her mom was so cool sometimes. "Great!" She said, jumping off of her chair in delight. "I'll just go up and send them owls!" She sped up the stairs.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

That was chapter one, yeah.   
  
  
  



	2. Arrivals and Nightmares

Two excruciatingly long days later (at least to Hermione), Mrs. Granger was off to pick up Harry and Ron at the Dursleys.   
  


"I don't understand how you can live with those muggles Harry. They are horrible!" said Ron.   
  


"Yeah" replied Harry. He got into the car first and then Ron, but they didn't see Hermione.   
  


"Where's Hermione?" they both asked at the same time.   
  


"She's at home preparing your room, and making dinner." Mrs. Granger said looking back at them. She laughed at the surprised looks on their faces.   
  


"Hermione cooks?" exclaimed Harry, his eyes wide.   
  


"Of course she does dear. She loves it. She made Thanksgiving Dinner for 12 people last year. I tried to help but she shooed me out of the kitchen. Said she wanted to do it herself. I must say, it was amazing." said Mrs. Granger.   
  


"Wow" said Harry.   
  


"What's Thanksgiving?" asked Ron looking confused. Harry and Mrs. Granger just laughed and said it was a muggle holiday, and left it at that.   
  


It took over an hour to get there, and when they did, Harry and Ron we practically giddy with excitement. They looked at the house they would be staying in for the next month in surprise. Hermione never talked about her home, and they never asked, but they liked what they saw... 

It was two levels, and had lots of windows. There were 2 giant pillars on either side of the door that reminded Harry of Gringotts. There was a walkway leading to the door that was outlined with assorted flower bushes. The air smelled sweet, like fresh cut grass. The boys knew that both Hermione's parents were big garden people. 

As they stood inside the rather large entry way, there mouths began to water and their stomachs rumble, when they smelled dinner. They walked into the kitchen to find Hermione with an apron and oven-mitts on both hands looking at something in the oven.   
  


"If your not carful, your hair is gonna start on fire." Ron said.   
  


Hermione smiled at the sound of his voice and turned around.   
  


"Hi guys!" she said as she rushed over to give them both big hugs. They were both so tall she had to stand on her tip toes to wrap her arms around they're necks. Ron wrapped his muscular arms around her tiny waist and lifted her up. He spun her around a few times before putting her down.   
  


"I missed you" he said. She blushed.   
  


'He missed me?' she thought but shrugged it off.   
  


"Hope your hungry, because dinner will be ready in a few minutes." she said.   
  


They entered the dinning room and waited while Hermione brought out the food.   
  


"Did you make all this food yourself Hermione?" asked Ron as he shoved more mashed potatoes in his mouth.   
  


"Yes. And don't talk with your mouth full." Hermione said as she hit him in the arm.   
  


"Well, it's really good. Better than Hogwarts." Harry commented.   
  


"No its not" said Hermione quietly while blushing. They moved into the living room after having grand tour of the Granger household and talked about school, and what this year might be like.   
  


"I think you kids better be off to bed" came Mr. Granger's voice from the doorway.   
  


"Awww, dad. Its only 11:30" Hermione whined.   
  


"That's late sweetie. Now off to bed with you, and remember to brush your teeth" he said.   
  


"Fine" she sighed. "Goodnight"   
  


"Goodnight" he said as he kissed the top of her head. "Goodnight boys"   
  


"Goodnight Mr. Granger" they both said.   
  


They made their way up the stairs. Harry and Ron had just put on their pjs, which consisted of flannel pants and no shirts, (drool) and were gonna climb into bed, when a small knock on the door made them both jump. Harry opened the door only to find none other than Hermione in her pink bath robe. 

"What's wrong" Ron asked looking puzzled.   
  


"Oh nothing. I was bored. Come over to my room and we can hang out or something." she said as a playful smile tugged at her lips. The boys followed her across the hall to her room(obviously). It wasn't what they expected at all. It was a fairly good sized room, with lavender walls and a hardwood floor. A queen size bed was against the wall with a lazy boy recliner in front of the tv. There were pictures from muggle magazines, mixed in with pictures from teen witch plastered on the walls. Clothes were scattered on the floor, in fact, the floor was barely visible.   
  


"Wow. Your a slob. I take back everything I ever said about you being a neat freak." said Ron as he looked around the room. Harry and Hermione laughed.   
  


"I call the chair!" Harry said as he raced Ron and beat him to it. Hermione was sitting on her bed and gestured for Ron to do the same. He turned a deep shade of red, but sat down next to her. They started off where they left off in the conversation downstairs, and before they knew it, 2 hours had passed.   
  


"Whatever you do, don't fall asleep in here. My mom wouldn't be to happy with me." Hermione whispered. Harry and Ron just nodded their heads and they went back to talking. They all started laughing when Ron told them about how Ginny tricked the twins into eating on of their canary creams, when Harry's hand flew up to his scar and his face twisted in pain. They rushed to his side, and then heard a deafening bang as the door burst off the hinges. Voldemort and his pathetic sidekick, Wormtail were standing where the door had once been.   
  


"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort screamed. An explosion of green light erupted from the tip of his wand and hit Harry before he even had time to react. He fell limp on the floor. Ron jumped in front of Hermione, to hide her from view but it was to late. Another flash of green, and Ron lay dead at her feet.   
  


"No!" she screamed. Voldemort pointed his wand at Hermione.   
  


"Now for the mudblood."   
  


Hermione sat strait up, gasping for breath like she had just ran a marathon. Her heart was pumping in her chest and there were tears streaming down her cheeks.   
  


"Hermione what happened?" questioned Ron, his face pale. Harry looked just as pale as Ron and he asked the same questioned when she didn't answer right away. She let out a sob.   
  


"I had a nightmare. We were just sitting here talking and Voldemort came...it was awful. I watched him kill you." she said as she looked at them both. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you." she whispered, and buried her face in her hands.   
  


"We're ok, herms." said Ron, his hand gently rubbing her back.   
  


"Yeah" came Harry's voice. "We're right here if you need us. We won't let anything happen to you. Ever."She looked up, and Ron dried her face with a tissue.   
  


"Thanks guys." she whispered. "You are the best friends a person could have."   
  


"We couldn't have asked for a better one ourselves..." said Ron. "Are you sure your ok?"   
  


"I'm fine"   
  


"Your trembling" said Ron. "Lay down." She did what he said and he laid down next to her. He laced his fingers with hers.   
  


"If you feel scared anytime," he said, "just squeeze my hand ok? I won't let anything happen to you."   
  


"ok." she said. She felt safe there in the darkness with the two sweetest and bravest guys she knew. 


	3. Author's Note

  
  
  
  
  
  


Alright. About the Thanksgiving thing. No, England doesn't celebrate Thanksgiving, but I really wanted to fit a feast-type holiday into the story. If you don't like the idea of Thanksgiving, just use Christmas, or Boxing Day, or Arbor Day, or something along those lines!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Okay that's all. Bye bye   
  


p.s. I'm glad you all got scared when I faked the Voldemort attack! Yay for me! 


	4. the pool

A/n 

Sorry guys for not updating. I know i've kept you waiting. (Drum roll) but here it is, the next chapter of the horribly named story, summer flames! Yay! Ok, to here it goes...   
  


Diclaimer: i own nothing. Thats kinda sad acually...   
  


Chapter 4 

**********   
  


"What?!", Ron said sleeply. "Why are you poking me?!" 

"Someones coming!" said Harry, a look of panic on his face. 

"My mom!" Hermione said. Harry and Ron both jumped at her voice. Harry rolled under the bed, while Hermione go on top of Ron and covered both of them with her blanket. 

"What mom." Hermione said trying to sound sleepy. 

"It's 10:00. I don't want you kids sleeping to late. Why don't you show the boys the pool! Ron looks like he needs some sun anyways." Mrs. Granger said laughing at her own little joke. Hermione giggled. 

"Okay mom." she said. Mrs. Granger bent down to pick up one of Hermione's shirts. Hermione spotted Harry's foot, and quickly stepped on it. Harry fought off a groan of pain, and his foot disappeared under the bed. 

After Mrs. Granger left, Hermione rolled over and removed the covers reveiling Rons surprised face. 

"It's lucky you light" he said gasping for breath. "I would have suffocated under there." 

"You guys better get back to your room. You can go through the bathroom." said Hermione. 

"Oh and Harry, sorry about your foot." she said trying to keep a strait face. 

Harry crawled out from under the bed and stood up. 

"Ow." he whined. 

"Your such a baby." Hermione said rolling her eyes. 

"Shut up." he said smiling. "Geez, i think you broke it!" 

"Oh honestly. I didn't step on it that hard. Now leave." she said as she ushered them into the bathroom. 

Ron finally caught his breath, and asked, "What did you mom mean by the pool? What's a pool?" 

"You'll see Ron." said Hermione laughing. "I would have shown you yesterday, but it was dark and I'm lazy." 

"Oh." they both said together. 

"I suppose you didn't bring suits huh." she said. 

"What!?" said Ron totally confused. 

"Ron listen to me" said Hermione taking his face in her hands. "Just go to your room, and put on a pair of shorts. Trust me okay?" 

"Okay" he said. 

"I have to get my suit on, so if you boys will excuse me, I'll meet you down there." she said.   
  



	5. scary movies, and grilled cheese

A/n: sorry about all the spelling errors in the last chapter. Forgot to do spell check. Whoops. K, well I would like to present chapter 4. Oh, and i titled chapter 3 wrong. I said it was chapter 4. My bad.   
  


Disclaimer: I still don't and never will own anything. Except the plot.   
  


Chapter 4 

**********   
  


Harry and Ron took a little longer in deciding what to wear that Hermione. So they weren't surprised when they saw her standing there, her back facing them. It's to bad she did. She missed the looks on their faces when she took off her robe. The boys' jaws dropped. Hermione was incredible. She had curves in all the right places and the suit she had on showed them all. It was a stringy silver bikini that sparkled every time she moved. She turned around, and they noticed her firm stomach. 

"Hey guys!" she yelled to them. 

"Oh, er, hi!" said Harry flabbergasted. 

"Yeah" Ron said. He was in shock. 

"I'm going to put on a bit of sun screen before I get in. I tend to burn fast." she smiled at them. "Go on, get in!" 

Harry had been eyeing the pool for a while, and didn't hesitate to jump in. Ron, however, walked over to Hermione. His awkwardness unnoticed. 

"Oh good Ron!" she exclaimed. "Your just the person I need-will you put this on my back? I can't reach......Ron?" 

"Huh?" he said coming out of his trance. 

"Could you put this on my back?" she asked again. 

"Oh. Er, yeah sure." he stammered. 

Harry was watching everything from the pool with a sly smirk on his face. It was no secret that Ron had liked Hermione for a long time, and this was almost to much for him to bear. Ron ran his hands up and down Hermione's back taking notice to how smooth and silky her skin was. 

'Lucky she can't see me' he thought. He could feel his face burning, and couldn't even imagine what it resembled right now. 

After making sure the lotion was spread evenly, Hermione and Ron got into the pool. The three of them played a riveting game of Marco Polo, and Ron and Harry were showing off inventive dives off the board. Once or twice they caught Hermione resting on a floating mattress, and decided to go tip her over. 

After 2 hours, they deciding to go in for lunch. 

"Now you get to see my appetite in action" she huffed-they raced to the door- "I've been known to a fridge or two of food in one sitting while in the privacy of my own home." 

"Sure Hermione, we've seen you eat at school. You barely eat two plates of food, if not just one." Ron said "you were always to busy with work." 

"Yes, well, you'll just have to see for yourselves then!" she said opening the fridge. "What will it be gentlemen? Ooh! How about grilled cheese?!" she said licking her lips. 

"Whatever" said Harry. 

"I don't care." said Ron. 

After finishing off 5 grilled cheese(Hermione ate 3, and the boys each had one) they decided to watch a movie. 

"I vote horror!" Harry piped in. 

"Okay, my parents just bought a new one to watch." Hermione said. They settled in and started watching the movie. Hermione wasn't as brave as she came off to be. A quick movement on the screen meant a quick shove of her face into either Ron or Harry's chest. One particular part, Hermione freaked out and dug her face into Harry. He caught Ron's attention and gestured him to put his arm around her. It worked, and she moved over to rest her head on his chest. Harry didn't mind at all. He had just started dating Ron's sister, Ginny, and was very content with their relationship.   
  
  
  


A/n:I know, its a bad spot to end, but I told my bro I would be off, and I gotta run. Hope you like it so far. The next part is so awesome! I know what happens and you don't! Neener, neener, neener! 


	6. ice cream wars, and more nightmares

A/n: hello all of my faithful readers. You are now turned into the Harry Potter Fun time Hour! Yay! It is so cool of you guys that you are actually reading this! Oh I'm happy. Alright well I won't keep you waiting any longer. Read away! Oh and I'm really sorry for my stupidness on the whole chapter thing...   
  


Disclaimer: you know the drill.   
  
  
  


Chapter 5 

*************   
  


The movie turned out to be very long and very boring, and before they knew it, it was 5:00 p.m. (Not that you really needed to know that). Hermione's parents were leaving at 6 to go to a dinner party for one of their co-workers. That meant that Harry, Ron, and Hermione had the whole house to themselves for a few hours. After her parents left, Hermione walked over to the boys and stood smirking at them with a look of utter slyness.   
  


"Uh-oh." said Harry quickly analyzing her face.   
  


"Do you guys want to make some sundays?" she asked. "We've got all the stuff for them, and I'm hungry."   
  


"Your hungry again!? You just had 5 grilled cheese! How come your not fat!?" said Ron.   
  


"I work out." said Hermione in a mocking tone patting her stomach. "Come on then."   
  


"To the kitchen!" Harry said.   
  


They walked into the kitchen, and Hermione started digging in the freezer, and the cupboards for all the stuff they needed. She came back, arms full, with vanilla ice cream, chocolate, strawberry, caramel, and butterscotch toppings, whipped cream, and cherries. 

"I thought you parents were dentists." said Ron looking at all the sugar that was waiting to be eaten.   
  


"They are. You have no idea how long it took me to persuade my mom to buy me this stuff. She did it just for you" she said smiling sweetly. They set to work making their brilliant masterpieces. Hermione was getting ready to put on the whipped cream, when she decided to spray a big glob of it in her mouth.   
  


"Ohhh I want some!" said Ron with hungry eyes.   
  


"Open up" said Hermione. He did, and she started in his mouth, but then started spraying it on his face. When she finally finished, Harry topped it off with a cherry.   
  


"Ha, ha." said Ron as he reached for the bottle of caramel.   
  


"Ron don't" Hermione warned. He didn't listen. He squeezed the bottle, and caramel came pouring out onto her hair.   
  


"Ronald Weasley I'm gonna kill you!" she said as she grabbed the chocolate.   
  


The kitchen turned into a battle zone. There were toppings everywhere. Cherries were being flung across the room, and butterscotch was on the floor. Harry was covered in whipped cream and strawberry sauce. He had no idea he was a part of this little food fight, but some how he got caught in the crossfire.   
  


"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE GIT!" Hermione screamed as Ron dodged a handful of caramel. She lunged at him, arm raised, when she slipped, and went flying forward. She landed right on top of Ron. All three were laughing hysterically.   
  


"Oy! Get off!" bellowed Ron.   
  


"Nope. I got you right where I want you." said Hermione, a look of triumph on her face. "You got some whipped cream on your face. Can I have it? The bottle seems to be all over Harry."   
  


"Er, I guess." Ron said looking puzzled. Hermione leaned in, and licked it off the tip of his nose.   
  


"Yummy. It's even better when its on someone else!" she said as she got up. (I hope that didn't sound too perverted...if it did, shame on you for thinking such bad thoughts!) Ron was extremely surprised and he turned a deep cherry color before getting up. Harry had been watching the whole scene, and was doubled over with laughter at the look on Ron's face. After cleaning up the kitchen, they raced to the shower. Ron won, so he went first, then Hermione, then Harry.   
  


"I thought you were fast." she said to Harry as they waited.   
  


"Didn't want to slip" he said.   
  


"Good choice." she said back. "Oh good, he's finally done!"   
  


Hermione just got in when she heard a knock at the door.   
  


"Come it!" she yelled over the water and peeking out around the curtains. It was Ron.   
  


"Sorry, just needed to brush my teeth." he said   
  


"Well don't let me keep you." she said and disappeared around the curtain. Ron faced the mirror, and cleaned off a spot of steam. He could see the outline of Hermione in the reflection, and smell her strawberry almond shampoo. He liked her a lot, and wondered if she liked him. She had been giving him subtle hints all week, but couldn't know for sure if she liked him "that way". He finished brushing his teeth.   
  


"I'm leaving now" he yelled.   
  


"Okay" she yelled back.   
  


She got out and went into her room to change. Harry got into the shower and laughed about how his friends were so obvious about their feelings around everyone but each other. After Hermione got dressed, she went into the living room and found Ron sitting in front of the TV.   
  


"I still didn't get all of the caramel out of my hair." she said as she playfully punched his arm. He punched her back. She turned to face him.   
  


"Did that hurt? I'm sorry I-"   
  


But he was cut short. Hermione tackled him to the ground. He was much stronger than she was, and rolled her onto her back.   
  


"Pinned ya" he said. But she was speechless. All she could think about was how much older he looked. He was still as immature as ever, and not a bookworm, but he looked older in appearance. He was quite a few inches taller than her already, and way stronger. She wondered why she didn't notice before. She was thrown out of her trance soon after by Harry. He walked in the doorway, took one look at them and smiled.   
  


"I think I left something in the bathroom" was all he said before he disappeared around the corner. Hermione broke out into uncontrolled laughter.   
  


"Get off Ron" she said laughing so hard she was crying. Ron joined in too although he didn't know what they were laughing about.   
  


"Oh sorry" he said as he rolled off of her. They got back onto the couch and noticed the TV was still on.   
  


"I suppose I should turn that off." she said.   
  


"Yeah" said Ron. She got up and turned it off. Her eyes landed on the radio that was conveniently stationed by the TV and turned it on. It was a muggle band that Ron had never heard before.   
  


"I love this song!" she squealed as she started moving her hips with the beat.   
  


"Where did you learn to dance like that?" said Ron looking surprised. Hermione reminded him of the girls he saw in the music video he saw earlier.   
  


"Parvati and Lavender taught me. And some I learned from the music videos on TV." she said   
  


"If McGonagall saw you dancing like that, her hair would fall out." he said laughing.   
  


"Yeah well I would never dance like this in school. I only dance when I don't have to worry about people staring." she said looking at him with her eyebrow raised. Ron looked at the floor.   
  


"What are you guys doing in here?" asked Harry coming back from the bathroom.   
  


"Just listening to the radio." she replied.   
  


"Oh, right." Harry said.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Ginny comes to visit!

A/n: Welcome to the next installment of the Harry Potter Fun time Hour! Hooray for fun! Well, here goes nothing. Sorry this took so long to get out by the way...I've been really busy with school   
  


Disclaimer: I don't own anything   
  
  
  


Chapter 6 

*************   
  


They stayed up most of the night. When they all finally got into their own beds, Hermione crept into Harry and Ron's room. She slid in bed next to Ron.   
  


"What's wrong? Why are you shaking?" he asked concern in his voice.   
  


"I had another nightmare. You don't mind do you? I mean, I can go back I-" she started.   
  


"No, its okay. You stay here as long as you want." Ron replied. He put his arm around her, and they slept, Hermione's head on his chest. Harry woke up to respond to the call of nature,( for all those slow people, that's just a creative way of saying he had to pee) and when he came back, he was surprised at the site that he saw. Hermione and Ron were yet again sleeping together.   
  


"She must have had another nightmare. I don't see why they're not together yet." he thought to himself. The sun was beginning to rise, and he decided he should wake her up.   
  


"Hermione" he whispered in her ear.   
  


"Mmm" she said not opening her eyes.   
  


"You should go back to your own room. The sun is rising." he whispered. She opened her eyes and quickly got out of bed.   
  


"Thanks Harry" she said, "And thanks again Ron." She bent down and kissed his forehead.   
  


"Anytime." he said. To everyone's amazement, he didn't blush. Hermione thanked Harry again and hurried to her room. The day was pretty uneventful. They went swimming again, and went hiking in the woods behind her house. Harry noticed that Hermione and Ron were closer. Hermione's parents had to work all day, and were going out for dinner, so they wouldn't be back till later again. Towards the end of the day they couldn't think of anything to do. They were sitting in the living room. Just sitting there doing nothing.   
  


"I'm bored!" Ron whined.   
  


"Well what do you propose we do?" she asked him.   
  


"I don't know about you, but I'm tired. I'm gonna go to bed." Harry said rubbing his eyes.   
  


"Goodnight Harry. I'm gonna go for a walk. Its a beautiful night." Hermione said.   
  


"Do you mind if I join you? I couldn't sleep if you made me." asked Ron.   
  


"Not at all" she said.   
  


They made there way around the garden in the back. It had a path that led form the house, through the garden, and to the pool. They walked it, hardly speaking. Once in a while they would comment on the stars, or how nice it was. Ron kept complaining about mosquitos.   
  


"Did your parents plant all this?" Ron finally asked.   
  


"Mostly. I helped a little. The daisies are mine. They're my favorite." she replied. Ron made a mental note of this. They finally reached the pool sometime later. Hermione loved the pool at night. She did most of her swimming then. She begged her parents to let her put white Christmas lights around in the trees. They wouldn't let her use fairy lights. The lights in her pool changed color, so the water was always changing.   
  


"I have my suit on" she said quietly to herself.   
  


"What?" said Ron as he leaned in closer to hear better.   
  


"Oh nothing. I just said I put my suit back on."   
  


"Really." he said smirking.   
  


"Why did you say it like-" she started but was cut off. Ron swept her into his muscular arms and held her for a few seconds before throwing her into the pool.   
  


"RON! WHAT THE CRAP!" she screamed when she came back up.   
  


'Uh-oh. I've made her mad' he thought while walking to the edge.   
  


"Sorry, I just got caught up in the moment..." he said extending his hand so she could pull herself out. She took his hand, but instead of pulling herself out, she pulled him in.   
  


"I thought I made you mad" Ron said as he pushed hair out of his eyes.   
  


"Actually, I was thinking about getting in anyway." she said smiling.   
  


"Oh. Good." he said as he swam over to move a stray piece of hair from her forehead. Their faces were only inches away now.   
  


"Hermione..." Ron started uncertainly. Before he could finish, Hermione put her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him toward her. Their lips met, but only for a second. Hermione pulled away to see Ron's shocked face. His expression quickly faded and he smiled at her. She smiled back. This time, he pulled her to him. The kiss wasn't like the first one. This was filled with more emotion. Everything they ever felt about each other went into that on amazing kiss. They stopped, both desperately needing air.   
  


"I've liked you for a long time. You know that." he said looking into her beautiful brown eyes.   
  


"Yeah. Me too. I don't know why I didn't say anything. I guess I wasn't sure if you liked me back. I'm glad you do. I've been wanting to do that for a long time now." she said. Ron hugged her.   
  


"Me too." he whispered in her ear, and kissed her again. Harry, who had been watching from the bedroom window, smiled.   
  


"Finally." he thought and wrote a letter to Ginny right away. Before they knew it, their precious summer vacation had expired to just a week.   
  


"That went fast" said Ron.   
  


"Yeah." agreed Harry and Hermione. Harry had admitted only days before about witnessing Ron and Hermione's kiss which they thought was good.   
  


"This isn't gonna change anything is it? I mean you guys will still fight about homework and stuff right?" Harry asked on day.   
  


"Of course not." said Hermione, " I live for fighting with Ron." 

"How could I not fight with her?" he said as to Harry as he pointed to her and then kissed her nose.   
  


Ginny came to visit the next day after Hermione owled her.   
  


"Thank you so much for inviting me." she sighed, "the whole family is packed into the house. Total chaos."   
  


"No problem" Hermione laughed. "The boys are out in the pool. Do you want to go out there too?"   
  


"Oh I don't have a suit" Ginny said disappointed.   
  


"You can borrow one of mine" Hermione said as she dragged her up the stairs to her room.   
  


"Cool room. So what is my selection?" Ginny asked walking over to the dresser.   
  


"Lets see here. Do you want a one piece, or two?" She asked.   
  


"Hermione Granger wears two pieces?" Ginny said looking surprised.   
  


"Of course I do. The smaller the better." Ginny looked shocked.   
  


"What" Hermione asked, "smaller tan lines." They both burst out laughing.   
  


"Anyway, so here are the ones that would fit you." said Hermione as she laid them out on her bed. There were all sorts of different styles, shiny, tiny, blue, pink, yellow, string, and regular.   
  


"Wow. That's a big selection right there. Lets narrow it down here. I want to impress Harry, and blue is my favorite color, and I want a tan, so I think I'll go with the blue one with the stars on it." she finally said.   
  


"Bathrooms over there" Hermione pointed.   
  


"Thanks" was Ginny's reply.   
  


They made their way downstairs, and out to the pool. Ginny certainly got what she wanted. Harry's eyes just about popped out of his head.   
  
  
  


"Wow." he said, thinking out loud. I earned him a hard jab in the ribs complement of Ron's elbow.   
  


"That's my sister your talking about" he said.   
  


"Yeah." said Harry still staring.   
  


"Hi Harry." Ginny said as she waved to him.   
  


"Hey yourself" he said waving back.   
  


The girls set up their "tanning zone" while the boys were doing flips off of the diving board.   
  


"What was that?" Ginny asked after about an hour.   
  


"My stomach. I'm gonna go get a snack. Do you want anything?" Hermione said while getting up.   
  


"No thanks I'm good." Ginny said as she turned over.   
  


"Okay. Hey guys I'm going on a food run, do you want anything?" she yelled.   
  


"No thanks" was Harry's reply.   
  


"Wait, I'll go with you!" Ron said as he hoisted himself out of the pool. They made their way inside, and Harry walked over to Ginny.   
  


"Hey Gin" he said   
  


"Hello" she said not opening her eyes.   
  


"Do you want to go for a walk?" Harry asked. She opened her eyes and looked up at him.   
  


"Sure." she said getting up. They made their way around the winding garden path talking about nothing and everything at the same time. They finally stopped to sit on a swinging bench under a large willow tree. He took her hand.   
  


"I missed you." he said turning to look at her.   
  


"I've missed you too." she said meeting his gaze. She couldn't stand it anymore. She had to kiss him.   
  


"Here goes nothing..." she thought. She leaned in, and kissed him. He was shocked that she made the first move, but his brain started working a split second later and he responded. They broke apart, both in need of some serious air time.   
  


"Wow." Ginny whispered. "I've always wondered what it would be like to kiss you. That was awesome"   
  


"Yeah, it was" Harry laughed "You wanna do it again?"   
  


"Oh yeah." she said pulling him towards her.   
  
  
  
  
  


A/N: well what did you think? In the original, that whole part was longer, but totally stupid so hopefully that was better. By original I mean the one that's on paper sitting right in front of me. Anyway, i hoped you liked it, and the next chapter will be up soon! THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED!! I HEART REVIEWS!! 


	8. The end

A/N: howdy! Unfortunately, this is the last chapter in the story. I thought it was gonna be longer 'cause the one on paper is like 31 pages long, but you know how computers are. One notebook page is like a paragraph. Anyway, I would like to welcome you to the last installment of Harry Potter fun time story hour. I think I said that differently last time but hey I really don't care so read on!   
  
  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own anything   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 7 

****************   
  
  
  


Ron and Hermione came back from the kitchen to find the pool area deserted.   
  


"I guess they went for a walk" said Hermione.   
  


"How do you know?" questioned Ron.   
  


"Because I can see them." she said pointing them out.   
  


"Well I guess that mean we're alone then doesn't it." he said slyly. A knew song came on the radio that they had just turned on.   
  


"May I have this dance kind lady" Ron said extending his hand.   
  


"But of course fine sir" she said taking his hand. They danced, the stars reflecting in their eyes. (Oh yeah, its nighttime now. Forgot to mention that. Sorry)   
  


"I need to confess something to you" Ron whispered into her ear. "I love you." 

Hermione stopped and looked at him, a look of surprise on her face. Ron started to blush and looked embarrassed. Hermione laughed.   
  


"Sorry, you just caught me off guard with that last statement. I love you too." she said as the kissed his cheek. Ron picked her up and swung her around laughing. They sat on the ground, Hermione in Ron's arms once again, and looked at the stars up above.   
  


Harry looked over to Ginny, and saw she was still sleeping. He gently leaned in, and kissed her forehead. She opened her chocolate brown eyes, and smiled at him.   
  


"How long have I been asleep?" she asked.   
  


"A while. I didn't want to wake you" he said moving a piece of hair from her face. "What were you dreaming about?"   
  


"What makes you think I was dreaming?" she asked raising an eyebrow.   
  
  
  


"You were smiling" he answered. Ginny blushed a little, but finally said,   
  


"I was dreaming about you."   
  


"Y-you were dreaming about me?" Harry said.   
  


"Does that freak you out?" she asked sounding worried.   
  


"Not at all" Harry replied. "Actually, I'm kind of flattered."   
  


"Good" she said   
  


"We should probably head back" said Harry.   
  


"Yeah, Ron's probably worried." she said getting up. 

Harry offered her his arm, and they started the journey back to the house.   
  


"Look, there they are." Ginny said pointing. They were still under the same tree, Hermione's head resting on Ron's chest.   
  


"She fell asleep." Ron whispered to them.   
  


"I think it's time for bed." Harry whispered back. Ron woke Hermione up, and helped her to her feet. When they go to their rooms, the boys gave the girls one last kiss goodnight, and went to bed.   
  


"Harry" Ron said into the darkness.   
  


"Yeah?"   
  


"If you hurt my sister..." he started but was cut off by Harry.   
  


"I wouldn't dream of it. The same goes for you and Hermione" he said.   
  


"Never" Ron sighed smiling to himself.   
  
  
  


The next day was complete chaos. People running around loading things into their trunks, and Hermione's mother looking very nervous.   
  


"Now I know where Hermione gets it" Ron said to Harry.   
  


After they arrived at King's Cross, they said their final goodbyes and thank-you's. They went through the barrier to platform nine and three quarters and into their next adventure.   
  
  
  
  
  


A/N: well kiddies, that it! I hope it entertained you and you didn't get bored reading it. I'm very pleased that I freaked some of you out with the whole Voldie dream thing...that was my intention. Hooray! Anyway, thank you to all the reviewers, and if you do read my other stuff, I hope you like that as well. Tootles! 


End file.
